


♡ it’s times like these ♡

by angelicstay



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Han Jisung | Han, Bad Boy Hwang Hyunjin, Boyfriends, Cuddles, Felix and Jeongin are only briefly mentioned, Fluff, It curses like twice, I’m bad at tagging, Jisung tries to act tough but he’s soft, Kissing, M/M, My First Fanfic, Skater Han Jisung | Han, Skater Hwang Hyunjin, This fic probably sucks, like barely lol, skaters, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicstay/pseuds/angelicstay
Summary: Just soft moments of two sk8er bois that are whipped for each other.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	♡ it’s times like these ♡

It was late in the day, sun starting to set into pink and orange hues. The two boys were sat in Hyunjin’s room, with their legs tangled together and everything felt calm and safe. They had come back from a day of skating around the small town with their friends, Felix and Jeongin.

It was quiet, but it was nice. It was days like this Jisung loved. With his face buried into the other chest while the other combed his fingers through his boyfriend’s blue hair. This was nice. Days like this were nice.

Hyunjin’s walls were plastered with band posters, pictures of him and Jisung, or just pictures of Jisung himself, full of captured memories. Walls painted dark, along with his dark bed sheets to match. And although the “dark” aura of the room, it looked so beautiful when the golden hour hit. Making the whole mood feel softer, special in a way. Jisung loved this. He really loved times like this.

But the silence was broken when Hyunjin suddenly giggles to himself.

“What is it?” Jisung looked up at him confused by the other.

“Ya’ know, you always act so tough and cool around everyone, but-“ He starts giggling again. The other boy furrowed his eyebrows. 

“But what?” Jisung asks slightly offended. He doesn’t pretend to be, he’s totally cool! Han mother fucking Jisung! But a certain someone doesn’t think so.

“You’re so so soft and small around me. It’s cute.” He said while caressing the other’s cheek. Jisung sits up and looks down at him.

“I’m not cute! I’m supposed to be intimidating!” Jisung ushered, ears turning red. 

Hyunjin takes a good look at him. He wore dark clothing, had dark hair and dark makeup, but he wasn’t fooling anybody, and was definitely not fooling Hyunjin.

“If that’s what you wanna think, cutie,” The taller one smirks. Jisung pouts and whines, and hits the other’s chest.

“Stop throwing a fit,” Hyunjin says as sits up and pulls the other into his lap, “my very, very cute baby”

“I’m not throwing a fit! What makes you think that you can just say that to me? I-.... what?” Jisung asks. His boyfriend was staring at him with such an adoring look.

Jisung was so beautiful in the golden light, so adorable pouting and whining, such angelic features, God Hyunjin loved him so much. Jisung belonged to him; that was the best part. This beautiful soft boy was all his.

“You’re so pretty, you know that?” The brunette quietly praised. Jisung blushes, staring at the other. “Hyunjin-“ Hyunjin stops him from talking and grabs the back of the other boy’s neck, pulling him into a kiss. 

The latter makes a sharp inhale from the sudden contact, but ultimately relaxes and melts into the kiss. Jisung’s small hands rest on the other’s broad shoulders, god was Jisung really that small compared to him?

Hyunjin’s kisses were so soft and gentle, his soft pillowy lips molding into the other boy’s smaller ones.

The taller of the two tilts his head to deepen the kiss, his hands sliding down to Jisung’s thin waist, grabbing it gently. The kiss became more heated, yet still gentle and slow. Jisung’s hands come to Hyunjin’s face, having to pull away from the kiss to catch his breath before being pulled back into the kiss.

It’s times like this both of the boys loved so dearly. Kissing as the sun went down in the quiet bedroom. The only sounds that could be heard were their kisses and soft pants. The kiss became passionate and touchy. Hyunjin’s hands roam up the latter’s body. Jisung wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck, pulling them closer, so infatuated with each other.

They pulled away panting, foreheads pressed together. “I really love times like this with you.” Jisung says, as his blue lenses looked at the other boy’s brown eyes. 

“I know, baby” Hyunjin places his hand under the latter’s jaw, “You’re so cheesy somtimes,” He snickered.

Jisung rolled his eyes at him. “That’s a really cute thing for you to say Mr. “I’m intimidating” Jisun- Ow!” The other pinches the boy’s arm.

“Oh my god but seriously! Have you SEEN yourself?”

“I’M NOT FUCKING SOFT!”

o0o

Hyunjin really loved fall time. He loved getting to see his little boyfriend in his hoodie, Hyunjin’s hoodie to be exact, making him look so small and cute, sleeves reaching past his hands. Again, his dark hair and dark makeup along with his dark clothes, he just looked so pretty and so soft. So gentle. So his.

He and Jisung would skate together to the convenience store, red and orange leaves crunching under their wheels as they rode past. He loved when the shorter would pull the other boy around the store while holding onto his hand, small hands fitting perfectly into his slightly bigger ones.

They’d sneak kisses in the isles where no one could see them, gigging and pecking each other on the lips or face. Hyunjin absolutely adored times like this.

After they would get snacks they’d come home and binge watch old scary movies from sunset till late at night. “It’s too scary! Can we watch something else?” Jisung’s complains into Hyunjin’s neck. 

Hyunjin laughs, “Ha! Who’s the tough one now?” He teases. 

o0o

They loved the times when it’s late at night, both of them under the sheets together. Hyunjin’s hands would gently reach under the the boy’s shirt, caressing random patterns onto his sides. The brunette planted soft kisses along the smaller one’s neck, making the other’s breath hitch. Hyunjin was so gentle with him, as if he was fragile.

Hyunjin kisses along the latter’s jaw , soft bruises blossoming on his neck. Jisung’s heart was pounding so hard, he hoped Hyunjin couldn’t hear it. Nothing was better then this. Times like this.

Just them, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo yeah I’ve never written on here before. This took me a lot longer to write then I thought. I hope it’s okay!


End file.
